The Stars Awaken
by RainyRain123
Summary: Tapi untuk sekarang, biarlah dunia ini hanya seputar berkuda di senjakala, dengan mimpi, padang rumput, dan mereka sebagai raja dan ratunya. [AliMor, au]


_Disclaimer:_ _Magi_ _belongs to_ _Shinobu Ohtaka_ _. I take nothing except pleasure from making this fic._

 _Note: au. Segala kesamaan kalimat, ide, dan plot hanya kebetulan semata._ _Ditulis dan dipikirkan dengan bantuan_ Stars Appear _-nya Adam Young (silakan didengarkan musiknya yang keren ini! :D)._ _Terima kasih dan selamat membaca!_

* * *

 **The Stars Awaken**

 _an AliMor fanfiction_

[Dan bintang-bintang terbangun di angkasa]

* * *

Matahari yang bulat baru hendak pulang ke batas horison sebelah barat, kala seekor kuda berderap dengan cepat di padang rumput. Dengan warna peralihan antara hitam dan coklat, ia terlihat seperti siluet awan yang membayang di antara rumput-rumput kuning dan hijau pekat. Kini warna-warni hari telah terisap sepenuhnya oleh senja berwarna ungu, menyajikan hamparan padang luas yang hening dan biru.

Satu bintang terbangun di langit tanpa awan.

Alibaba tersenyum lebar. Derap langkah kudanya selaras dengan dengung napasnya, serta seolah satu langkah dengan detik turunnya senja. Walau angin terasa seperti bilah tajam yang memberi jejak dingin pada tubuh, dia menggeritkan gigi, menunduk ke dekat leher sang kuda, dan berteriak. Kuda itu membawanya berderap lebih cepat, lebih tangkas—tak berhenti untuk sekedar mencuri napas.

Tak ada yang pernah meragukan kemampuan berkuda milik Alibaba. Tidak di sini, pun tidak di istana—tempat pelayan menunduk hormat padanya dan memujinya sebagai putra mahkota. Tidak ada satu kuda pun yang tidak berderap cepat kalau Alibaba sudah membelai surainya dan memekikkan perintah. Tetapi, tidak ada satu kuda pun yang mengerti apa itu kecepatan, selain King, yang berlari dengan riang ini. Mereka adalah kombinasi yang paling bisa membuat para penjaga bersiul kagum dan gadis-gadis berteriak riuh.

Tadinya dia yakin seperti itu, kalau saja takdir tidak memotong cerita kebanggaannya tadi dengan kehadiran gadis cantik penjaga istal.

Namanya semerah dirinya waktu pertama dilihat Alibaba. Pendiam dan bermata tajam. Seakan tidak pernah tahu keanggunan, gadis itu berderap dengan kuda mustang tanpa pelana dan tali kekang, jauh, jauh di kebun belakang istana. Secara teknis, siapa pun tidak diperkenankan menunggang kuda bangsawan, tapi Alibaba tahu untuk tidak berkata apapun saat mendekat. Dan _melihat_. Rambut dikuncir samping itu dihela angin, berpadu dengan bias matahari, dan merupakan pemandangan yang tidak akan terlupa dari ingatan—sebab kuda dan gadis itu bagaikan terbang.

Itu adalah satu dari awal pertemuan mereka, sepuluh tahun silam. Seorang pangeran dengan senyum selebar dunia, dan penjaga kuda dengan wajah cantik beriris ceri merah. Alibaba yakin mereka bisa berteman baik. Dan ketika dia memaksa perkenalan setelah gadis itu menolak ("Yang mulia tidak perlu tahu orang rendah seperti hamba.") akhirnya dia membalas jabatan tangan Alibaba seraya melirihkan sebuah nama.

" _Morgiana_!"

Sekelebat bayangan mengejar dari samping kiri. Kuda kecil lincah bersurai pirang lembut dengan penunggang berambut merah itu melaju di depan Alibaba. Meminta berlomba. Untung saja Alibaba mengendalikan diri untuk tidak berhenti dan memandang terpana saat Morgiana menoleh ke belakang.

"Aku akan menang lagi."

Alibaba tertawa tanpa khawatir tersedak, "Jangan terlalu cepat mengambil keputusan."

"Alibaba belum pernah menang selama ini."

"Tapi King juga belum pernah sangat bersemangat seperti sekarang."

Lalu desau anginlah yang lebih banyak mengisi kekosongan percakapan, sebab Morgiana tidak lagi berusaha memperingatkan. Dia berderap bersama Lady secepat mungkin, sampai rerumputan mati terbang dari entakan kaki Lady. Alibaba menangkap gambaran punggung kecilnya jauh di depan, berlari mengejar senja yang turun ke arah tebing menjorok ke sungai—tempat lomba mereka biasanya berakhir. Alibaba ingin tertawa dan meringis, alih-alih dia melecutkan tali kekang dan membelai puncak kepala King. Berbisik, "Ayo kita tunjukan kekampuan seorang _raja_."

Mulanya tidak banyak yang berubah, tapi Alibaba tahu King mempercepat laju. Segalanya berupa kilasan singkat: rumput, perbukitan gelap nun jauh, dan angin. Hingga tetiba dia sadar Morgiana membelalak ketika King menyusul Lady, dan meninggalkannya. Mereka ada di belakang Alibaba!

King tidak perlu tarikan tali kendali saat dilihatnya ujung tebing. Mereka berhenti. Terengah-engah, dibiarkannya Alibaba turun dan menunggu Lady mendekat.

"Kami menang!"

Morgiana mengulum senyum, "Sepertinya begitu."

Alibaba mengacak rambutnya sendiri dan tertawa, tidak menunggu napasnya kembali normal untuk merentangkan kedua tangan di depan Morgiana. "Ke sini, Mor."

Morgiana mengangguk patuh. Dia memindahkan posisi kaki kanannya ke sebelah kiri perut Lady, lalu meluncur jatuh ke pelukan Alibaba, yang langsung menggenggam tangannya.

Beginilah mereka menghabiskan senja.

Alibaba masih sulit bernapas saat dia menunjuk ufuk barat. Matahari telah hilang, meninggalkan goresan-goresan emas yang membayang di langit lembayung. "Aku akan mulai menggarap ladang tadi, Mor. King dan Lady akan membantu empat kuda tani kita untuk menarik bajak. Lalu kita akan menanam pohon, juga tomat, kentang, dan wortel. Di sebelah utara rencananya akan kutanam gandum dan jagung. Jadi tahun depan kita bisa makan seperti raja-raja! Bagaimana?"

Morgiana hanya menatapnya sendu. "Kau tampak tidak menyesal."

Jawaban pertama Alibaba adalah kerutan dahi, lalu senyum kecut. "Kau masih kepikiran itu?"

"Ya."

"Bukan ini rencana kita, Mor. Aku tidak mau kau ragu, ingat, kan? Itu juga yang kuputuskan setelah mengajakmu pergi, jauh dari istana, ke tempat asing di mana hanya kita yang saling mengenal dan tidak akan ada yang menemukan."

Morgiana mengangguk, mempererat genggaman tangan mereka. Dan membiarkan pikiran mereka terbang.

Alibaba—bagaimanapun masa depan merengkuhnya—hanya seorang anak yang dikungkung, dikekang dengan berkelumit pelajaran, tata krama, dan strategi perang. Hampir dua puluh jam dalam sehari dia membuka mata, menyadari hidup yang tidak lebih dari ucapan sopan, negosiasi, perjanjian, perjamuan, perjodohan, dan 'per-per' lain yang lebih banyak daripada celah jendela istana. Tapi Alibaba suka berkuda. Setiap sore hari Minggu setelah urusan putra mahkota tidak lagi berusaha mencekiknya, Alibaba akan berderap bersama King di perbukitan, atau hutan, atau padang rumput belakang tempat pacuan Morgiana mendadak membuat pelajaran percakapan dan retorika meninggalkan otaknya yang bebal dan lamban. Gadis itu mungkin berpakaian tua, tidur dengan kuda, dan bekerja lebih banyak daripada seharusnya; tapi dia bebas, bebas, _lepas_. Alibaba yakin Morgiana suka berkuda dan kebebasan seperti dirinya.

Morgiana—bagaimanapun masa lalu menghantuinya—hanya seorang gadis pekerja. Penjaga kuda, kambing, dan biri-biri; atau kadang merangkap sebagai pengasuh ayam dan sapi. Dia hidup di antara hewan dan tidak pernah memimpikan sutra tebal atau permadani. Dan dia cinta berkuda. Dengan dalih melatih, setiap sore dia mencongklang bersama Lady—kuda morgan cantik yang seharusnya jadi milik putri kerajaan. Tapi selama raja dan ratu tidak memiliki anak perempuan, kuda itu adalah 'miliknya'. Dia kira tidak akan ketahuan, sampai kedatangan Alibaba dan uluran tangan meminta pertemanan. Ha, bagaimana bisa seorang gadis yang terbiasa bersosial dengan lenguhan sapi bisa dianalogikan sebagai teman? Tapi semua kabut ragu hilang begitu Alibaba tersenyum dan berkata, "Mau lomba denganku, Morgiana?"—yang berulang terjadi, berkali-kali, hingga Morgiana lebih bisa tertawa daripada meringkik dengan kuda.

Perlu waktu lama untuk pangeran itu merasakan arti kata hatinya, untuk menerima Morgiana sebagai sahabat yang lebih dari pertemuan tiap Minggu sore. Perlu waktu lebih lama bagi Morgiana menyadari hal yang sama, dan mengerti arti senyuman Alibaba. Oh, tentu kisah mereka tidak sempurna. Seorang calon raja harus menikah dengan bangsawan dan mewarisi tahta. Morgiana hanya rakyat jelata. Hukum bodoh itu tidak akan membiarkan mereka bergenggaman tangan.

Morgiana menatap sungai di bawah, yang gelimangan airnya memantulkan sosok langit musim gugur dengan sempurna. "Aku masih merasa kita sebaiknya tidak pernah bertemu—"

"Dan membuang kesempatanku untuk berkuda gila-gilaan dengan orang yang cukup gila kuajak bersama?" kemudian tawa penuh. "Tidak, Mor. Kau adalah satu-satunya gadis yang aku inginkan tetap berada di sisiku. Kau adalah kebebasanku."

Dan Alibaba tersenyum lembut. Bercerita tentang masa lalu mereka. Memanggil ingatan samar saat pertama kali Morgiana menang darinya, atau saat Alibaba—dalam samaran—berdansa bersamanya di kedai minum tepi kota. Atau saat mereka berlari pergi. Hanya berdua, dengan King dan Lady, dan semangat masa muda untuk memulai hidup bebas.

Mungkin. Mungkin Alibaba akan mengecek keadaan Aladdin, sang adik yang terpaksa menggantikan posisinya. Aladdin pasti tidak keberatan. Tapi untuk sekarang, biarlah dunia ini hanya seputar berkuda di senjakala, dengan mimpi, padang rumput, dan mereka sebagai raja dan ratunya.

"Mau lomba lagi nanti saat pulang?"

"Tentu."

"Yang kalah akan membereskan makan malam."

"Aku tidak keberatan membantumu melakukannya."

"Hei," Alibaba terbahak, "kita lihat saja nanti."

Mereka berkuda, dan bintang-bintang terbangun di angkasa.

* * *

.

 _a/n: bisa dibilang ini headcanon magi dengan universe yang berbeda_ _\\(´v`)/_ _cerita ini dibuat dengan bantuan prompt dari seorang fotografer keren, serta novel Little House milik Laura Ingalls Wilder dan Goose Girl milik Shannon Hale. terima kasih sudah membaca ^^_


End file.
